


Off Day

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: There was finally a day where you and Liv had off on the same day, so naturally, you decided to get off.





	Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some smut, hope you like it.

You were absolutely jazzed about today. It was a rare day that both you and Liv had off. Normally she was working constantly and you had been overworking yourself to get your stories in before the deadlines. Journalism was the dream for you, but the best part of your job was the fact that it had brought you closer to Liv. The two of you had been together for almost 8 months and you were honestly head over heels for her. She was everything you had really wanted in a girlfriend and treated you like you were her everything. Although, the idea of you meaning half as much to her as she meant to you sounded utterly ridiculous to yourself, but Liv insisted on it being the truth. 

“Morning babe,” Liv said, returning from the gym. She was slightly sweaty from her workout and you thought it was extremely sexy. She walked over to the couch you had been laying on and leaned down to give you a kiss. You smiled into the Spider-Man kiss, moving your hands to touch the sides of her face. “How’s your day been so far?” 

“Great now that you’re here,” you said, even though you knew it was cheesy. Liv giggled and moved to lay down on the couch on top of you. You held her in your arms and listened to her exist above you. The two of you laid there on the couch together, the sound of your breathing filling the room. “How was the gym?” 

“Nice, really productive,” Liv answered with a sigh. Her eyes flicked up and met yours, blue irises full of nothing but love as she studied you. You held her stare the best you could, but eye contact wasn’t necessarily your strong suit, even with Liv. She sat up and straddled you, her thighs settled against the the sides of your waist. “I believe that last night, you offered me something for my win. Does that offer still stand babe?” 

“I mean, if you want it to,” you said nervously. Liv frowned at you for a moment, but pulled you into more of a sitting position as she left soft kisses along the side of your jaw. Liv knew how to wind you up and relax you in the same breath, which was both a blessing and a curse. Her hands fell behind your back, settling on the small of it as she moved her kisses closer to your mouth before she pulled your bottom lip in between her teeth. 

“More than anything,” she whispered against your lips. Kissing Liv was one of the best things you’d ever experienced, if not the best. Her lips were incredibly soft and they left the sweetest taste in your mouth. If she had gone out for a match or she was about to go out, they’d taste like blue raspberry Jolly Ranchers and something else that was just so unexplainably Liv. You opened your mouth a bit to gasp when one of Liv’s hands squeezed your ass, which she took as an opportunity to smoothly slide her tongue into your mouth. You let her have control of the kiss, but was extra careful in making sure that you followed her lead. 

“You know, I didn’t plan last night’s activities for the couch,” you said and Liv hopped off of you and dragged you back to your bedroom. You got your first good look at her in her leggings and decided that no matter how good she looked in them, she looked so much better out of them. Somehow Liv seemed to know exactly what you were thinking about as she slid her leggings down her legs. She made a show of it, her ass stuck out as she bent over to pull them down at an agonizingly slow pace. “Fuck Liv, you’re so hot.” 

“Can you fuck me with your tongue?” Liv asked, batting her eyelashes at you. You bit your lip as you nodded your head vigorously, wanting to do nothing more than taste Liv and make her cum on your tongue. “Well, I’m waiting…” 

You snapped into gear and moved forward until her knees had hit the bed. Liv fell back onto the bed and you pushed her shirt up to the end of her sports bra. You kissed her hip bone, careful not to leave any marks as you left a trail of kisses over to the other one. From there you moved up her torso, your path marked with kisses. You absolutely loved Liv’s body and you always made sure that Liv knew it too, often spending more time than usual getting to the actual deed of sex because you’d gotten caught up in her. Her fingers tangled themselves in your hair as you pushed her sports bra up and took one of her nipples into your mouth. You used one of your hands to palm her other breast, tweaking that nipple with your fingers to harden it. As you moved away from her breasts, you lightly scraped your teeth against the rose-colored hardened bud and began your downward assault of kisses to her thighs. 

“Ah,” Liv inhaled sharply as your fingers brushed against her clit when you hooked your fingers in her underwear to pull them down. You could feel that she was wet and it made things incredibly difficult to keep focused and remember that this was completely for her. You let your hands rest on her thighs as you laid down with your head in between her spread legs. You lifted her hips up a bit to get a better angle and pressed kisses across her thighs, avoiding where she was wanting you the most. Liv began to get a little agitated, but you soon gave her what she wanted as you ran the tip of your tongue from her entrance, through her folds, and to pull her clit into your mouth. “Fuck (Y/n), babe.” 

You sucked her clit in your mouth as you plunged two fingers inside of her. Liv squirmed below you, bucking her hips forward to get more of you inside of her. You began to match the thrusts of your fingers with the strokes of your tongue to bring Liv to the brink of an orgasm. She was twisting and bucking to get more, desperately wanting a release that was just out of her reach. With a feeling of mercy, you removed yourself from her completely for a moment before you pushed your tongue inside of her entrance. Her body shook with pleasure as she came, your name being the only coherent words leaving her lips. You moved to lay beside her, wrapping your arms around her as she recovered. 

“I love you,” Liv said, half-open eyes looking at you with pure love and admiration. “And it’s not just the orgasm talking here.” 

“I love you too Liv,” you replied. “Hopefully this makes for a successful day off.” 

“I went to the gym, got to see my woman, got a lil’ somethin’ somethin’ from the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life, all of the ingredients for the perfect off day,” Liv said, kissing your cheek when she noticed your blush. “Although, I haven’t gotten my favorite snack yet.” 

“Let’s take a nap and then we’ll see what happens stud.” You chuckled and Liv pulled the comforter over your bodies. You let her hold you as the two of you drifted to sleep, comfortable and happy in each other’s arms.


End file.
